


Mike Ehrmantraut is pretty hot

by Maowzers



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight PWP, Smut, i love mike ok, just pure shameless lustful smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maowzers/pseuds/Maowzers
Summary: because there can never be enough mike/reader fics





	Mike Ehrmantraut is pretty hot

**Author's Note:**

> tbch, i've never written for breaking bad or mike before and im not sure how this turned out  
> but i'm on a quest to supply "x reader" stories of underappreciated characters i love!!  
> also i genuinely find mike attractive pls don't @ me  
> enjoy!!

You decided to tag along with Mike on what he liked to describe as a ‘mission’.

  
That had turned out to be both the worst and best decision you've made in months.

  
Mike warned you it was gonna be a long and boring night. He even managed to show signs of having human emotions for once, mentioning how he'd enjoy someone's company. You agreed, not really considering the fact that this ‘mission’ meant you’d be sitting in Mike’s car keeping watch on a boring factory for nearly 10 hours straight.

  
On paper it sounded unbelievably boring, and it was. But still, it meant more time to spend with Mike.

  
Which you _always_ enjoyed.

  
A few hours in, it was only 2AM and you already felt utterly exhausted.

  
Mike had parked around 200 yards away from the factory. So far you two haven't seen a single soul leave or enter the building, which was the entire point of the scouting.

  
You propped your weary head on your hand and looked over at Mike. God, he looked so serious and concentrated. You giggled at how his features somehow contorted into the most bored expression in the history of man.

  
“I fail to see what's so funny right now.” Mike spoke, refusing to shift his gaze from the front door of the facility.

  
“I just think your face is funny.” You joked, feeling a bit awkward.

  
You glanced outside the passenger window. Nothing but dark, quiet desert plains for miles...

  
“Can I take a nap, Mike?”  Your eyelids felt so heavy, you could pass out any second.

  
With a long pause, Mike scoffed, “Definitely not.” And let out a sigh, “Y/N, you knew of every stipulation beforehand, yet you still practically begged to tag along with me like a clingy puppy.”

  
You rolled your eyes, “I just thought you could use some much-needed company.”

  
After more of the dreadful silence, Mike caved.

  
“The best thing I can do for you is offer some of my coffee.” He grumbled, noticing your child-like pout.

  
You took up on that offer, taking a few sips of Mike’s black, bitter coffee (what else did you expect him to drink?)

  
“Thanks, Mike.”

  
No reply.

  
“Hey, Mike?”

  
Nothing.

  
You both basked in silence again for a few moments before a wonderful idea crept into your bored mind.

  
“...How ‘bout we do somethin’ that’ll wake us both up, eh?” You teased, placing your hand atop his.

  
Mike raised a brow. “What exactly are you insinuating.”

  
_‘Wow, so that elicited a response?’_

  
“Y’know...” You pressed in your most seductive tone.

  
_‘C’mon Mike, stop playing dumb you know exactly what I mean!’_ You thought.

  
“No, I don’t.” Mike answered, clearly annoyed, “Y/N, I won’t jeopardize this mission just because you happen to be sleep deprived to the point of female hysteria.”

  
You giggled, knowing deep down Mike was just as tired as you (if not more so), he was just better at hiding it. The past few weeks had been very stressful for you both, him especially, so you knew some much needed release was in order.

  
“C’mon, Miiike. I know you want to...” Your left hand slowly went from his right hand to his thigh, massaging it tenderly, “It would do us both some good...”

  
Mike said nothing, his concentrated gaze still glued to the door.

  
You bit your lower lip and pressed on. Your hand was now wandering dangerously close to his groin area.

  
_‘It won’t be long ‘til he’s a complete puddle in my hands...’_ you thought.

  
You took the plunge, finally wrapping your hand around his clothed groin. You began palming his dick through his black pants for a bit, feeling him grow harder by the second.

  
_‘Look who’s finally awake...’_ You smirked coyly, eyeing Mike, who still remained unfazed.

  
You’re going to change that.

  
You snaked your warm hand through Mike’s pants and into his underwear, gripping his semi-aroused member and slowly pumping. Making sure to rub and caress him in all the right places with all the right motions. You could already feel that he was leaking pre-cum, so you brushed your thumb over the head and tip, smearing and using it as lubricant for better strokage.

  
That was finally the breaking point for Mike.

  
“Fuck...Alright, just make it quick...” He cursed, using every ounce of willpower not to look away from the factory you two were _supposed_ to be scouting. You could see his body tense up as a bead of sweat accumulated atop his forehead.

  
You followed his order, increasing your pumping speed drastically.

  
“Don’t you dare stop, Y/N...” Mike huffed. His voice sounded so small and soft, a huge contrast to his usual husky monotone.

  
A clear indicator that he was already getting close.

  
So that’s when you decided to stop.

  
His eyes finally left the door and he turned to face you with an unreadable expression. You put on your best bedroom eyes and cocky grin.

  
Mike moved over the cars console and began hungrily ravishing your lips with his own, much to your delight.

  
After a few moments of rough saliva swapping, Mike pulled away. He looked your face up and down, noticing the blush that highlighted your cheeks. He went to cup your reddened cheek before tracing his thumb along your chin.

  
“Alright, Y/N, you win...” His deep voice growled, making you shiver in both fear and arousal. “You got me revved up.”

  
“Wanna fuck me, Mike?” You purred.

  
He was way too easy to turn on and tease.

  
Before Mike could reply you maneuvered yourself over the cars console and unto Mike's lap, facing him while you straddled him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, admiring those near-emotionless blue eyes of his. You continued grinning devilishly, you always got what you wanted in the end...

 

You were a bit of a spoiled brat.

 

But you were _Mike's_ spoiled brat.

  
“You need to sit still and keep quiet.” Mike’s growl of a voice curled as his arms slid down to grip your lower half, “We’re still on the job.” He glanced back at the factory, then back at you.

  
“Fuck me and I’ll be as quiet as you want me to be...” You whispered teasingly into his ear, grinding against his lap.

  
Moving one hand to cup your mouth, Mike let his other hand weave into your pants. You cheekily darted your tongue against his palm, taking him by surprise.

  
“Christ, Y/N.” He breathed.

  
Deciding to skip the painstakingly slow foreplay, Mike nearly ripped off your pants and dampened panties in one swift motion. His thumb met your sensitive clit and he hurriedly began making steady circle motions on it.

  
“Ngh, Mike...” You softly panted against his palm, squeezing your eyes shut and bucking into his touch.

  
He sped up the motion, causing your breath to hitch.

  
It felt so risqué doing this semi-publicly, despite it being nighttime in the middle of Albuquerque and all. Even the fact that the two of you could get caught by a passerby at any moment somehow made it more hotter to you.

  
“Oh God, Mike, _please_ \---”

  
“Shush, Y/N. Just keep quiet, can you handle that?” Mike deadpanned, increasing his thumb pressure.

  
In an attempt to hush you further, Mike stuck his finger into your hot, parted mouth. Instinctively you began licking it, coaxing him to add another, and another. You began sensually sucking on them as if your life depended on it.

  
Mike groaned at how sexy you looked with your lips wrapped around his digits like that. It made him imagine your warm, wet mouth sucking his cock. That coupled with the fact that you were practically humping his hand and bucking against his lap nearly made him ejaculate right then and there.

  
Mike suddenly withdrew his hands from your mouth and clit and quickly went to unzip his own trousers. You looked down, feeling a bit sorry for how much you blueballed him earlier.

  
Mike’s left hand went for your chin, tipping your head up to look at him, “I want the entire desert to hear your voice and know my name.”

  
_‘What happened to keeping quiet?’_ You thought, but submissively nodded nonetheless.

  
“Good girl.”

  
Mike finally freed his aching cock from the confines of his tight, black pants; much to his relief and your amusement. He let out a low sigh and positioned his cock near your slick entrance.

  
“So beautiful...”

  
In one smooth motion, Mike was inside you.

  
You cried out in pleasure, “Ah, Mike! Please!”

  
Mike grunted, hearing his name roll off your tongue excited him to no end. Hearing you scream it was even better.

  
Mike’s rough, calloused hands gripped your ass as he began slowly maneuvering you up and down his cock. You moaned like a porn star, it felt too good...

  
“Oh fuck, harder Mike!” You squeaked as he began thrusting up into you, hard.

  
You continued bouncing up and down his lap, clinging unto his shoulders for dear life. You clenched around him as tight as you could, feeling him pound and brush against all the right places.

  
Mike’s voice wavered and trembled, “So wet and tight, God...”

  
Your own yelps soon became unintelligible as he continued slamming into you. He was quite literally fucking you silly...

  
Mike smirked ever so slightly, “Good girl. Just take it and enjoy it.”

  
He loved how quickly he made you unravel, and how vulnerable you two were at that very moment. The thought of someone walking up and seeing a random black 1988 Chrysler Fifth Avenue rocking back and forth only seemed to egg him on even more.

  
Mike’s dominance turned you on so much, you could tell you both were extremely close. You really couldn't stop yourself from almost violently grinding against him, your core burned so much it nearly hurt...

  
You went to give Mike a hot, open mouthed kiss. You ran your warm tongue against his bottom lip. Mike returned a hand down to circle your clit again, sending you over the edge.

  
“M-mike, I’m gonna cum---” You stuttered into his mouth. He shut you up with his forceful tongue again and began exploring your entire mouth.

  
He sped up his thumb on your clit and pushed into you as deep as he physically could, causing you both to shudder and groan in ecstasy.

  
Mike’s cock twitched inside you once more, and with one final grunt and thrust, he was cumming. You came soon after him, letting the huge rush of euphoria take over your body.

  
You broke the heated french kiss when you threw your head back in pleasure. He pulled you into a tight embrace as you both rode your orgasms out together, repeating each others names like two broken records.

  
You both spent the next couple of moments regaining your breath and clinging unto one another. You soon lost track of time (and completely forgot about your 'mission'), it might've been 5 minutes or 30.

 

It didn't really matter though, you and Mike were content and that was all that mattered.

  
“Did...Hah...Did that wake you up, Y/N? Even a little?” Panted Mike.

  
You turned to face him and gave him a wet peck on his flushed cheek.

  
“The coffee was better.” You snickered, with Mike following suit. “Actually, I think that just made me even more sleepy...”

  
You closed your eyes and exhaled.

  
Everything felt so peaceful and perfect at that moment.

  
“...Which one, the coffee or the sex?” Mike joked back, only to notice you had already began drifting off to sleep on top of him.

  
Mike couldn't help but smile to himself as he took a swig from his now cold black coffee.

 

* * *

  
  
Lucky for Mike, nothing out of the ordinary took place at the factory for the rest of the night. Right after you fell asleep he had cleaned you up and redressed you (and re-zipped his own pants). He did this all without waking you as you were completely out cold.

  
Mike spent the remainder of the shift waiting in the car with you still sleeping against his chest. Occasionally he’d rub your back or play with your hair as he waited.

  
He dreaded moving you back into the passenger seat, but Lord knew he couldn't drive back home with you on top of him.

  
He also would never verbally admit it, but he loved whenever you slept on his chest (you just looked so peaceful and felt so warm).

 

Thankfully, you didn't wake up when he finally picked you up bridal-style and moved you back in the other side of the car.

  
An hour or so after that you woke up. Come to find out, you were sitting upright in the passenger side, nearly blinded by the unexpected sunrise.

  
“Jeez, what time is it?” You thought out loud, stretching your arms and rubbing your eyes.

  
“Around 8AM.” Mike replied, “Not much happened since you passed out,” He reached over the console, opened the glove compartment and retrieved a pimento cheese sandwich, “Want some?”

  
You shook your head, “Nah, I just wanna go home and go back to sleep...”

  
“You can say that again, we’re just about done here.” Mike agreed, taking a bite out of his breakfast (...dinner?) sandwich.

  
“You seem to be very talkative despite being awake _way_ past your bedtime,” You teased, “Last night must’ve put you in a good mood, eh?”

  
“I’m only in a good mood because I can finally eat my sandwich and go home,” Mike deadpanned, “What about last night?”

  
Your heart sank. _Was...was that all a dream? No, it couldn't have been---_

  
Mike continued, “Ah, that’s right. Last night you wouldn't stop complaining and passed out within the first few hours,” He chuckled darkly, “Sounds like you were havin’ a very nice dream, Y/N.” He added, looking back at you.

  
“Y-you’ve gotta be kidding me.” Your cheeks felt as though they were on fire. _Is he serious? What did he hear? Did he hear everything? Why did you have to be such a vocal sleep-talker, oh God---_

  
“C’mon, Y/N, ‘course I’m kidding.”

  
You breathed a deep sigh of relief, “That was dirty, Mike.”

  
“What we did was dirty...Besides, that look of utter terror on your face was golden.” He teased.

  
“Oh shut up...just take me home.”

  
Mike raised a brow.

  
“Just transport me back to the house...” You corrected yourself, “Your mind immediately goes to the gutter every time, I swear...”

  
Mike laughed, you seriously haven't seen him this happy in months.

  
Hell, _you_ haven't been this happy in months.

**Author's Note:**

> err, can u tell i didnt know how to end this lol  
> as always, kudos or comments greatly appreciated!? one of the best feelings after writing something like this is getting some sweet kudos <3  
> btw i think i just made up a word: strokage


End file.
